The proposed submersible battery-operated water pump system applies to the decorative water fountain industry. The invention is a system designed to operate a water fountain by means of a cordless, water-safe submersible, rechargeable battery. Currently on the market are water fountains powered by traditional AC and DC electricity, each of which has limitations to functionality. Water fountains powered by conventional AC electricity require a power cord from the fountain to be plugged into an electrical wall outlet within close proximity, which limits accessibility and poses the risk of electrocution. Traditional DC powered fountains are cordless, however, they do not provide the voltage necessary for strong water circulation. In addition, the water pump in these models is not water submersible and will not operate if it becomes wet. The proposed invention solves these issues by combining cutting edge water pump and battery technology to comprise a water pump system that operates with enough voltage to circulate a high volume water flow, but has the advantage of cordless portability and safety.